NeverEnding
by VampyPrincess93
Summary: SasuSaku highschool fic. In progress."I felt my heart break, realizing I had gotten myself in deeper then I had planned. Now, was it too late?"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is a story I'm currently working on. It's a SasuSaku High School fic. Hope you enjoy and please review!

**Chapter 1: Love at First Sight**

Being re-written. Didn't like the original but now have writer's block and have no idea how I want them to meet…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sweet First Kiss**

We had decided to meet up at the park so we could talk and hang out. I was so nervous. My mom dropped me off and I could see him sitting there, waiting on a bench. He grinned as soon he saw me and immediately gathered me in a hug. I also smiled, hugging him back. It was so weird, being in love for the first time and I mean we were so young. Only _fifteen_. _It kind of worried me_. I thought this as I let go of him to turn and wave to my mother as she drove off, smiling knowingly. I turned back to him and he was still grinning stupidly. I didn't know what he was so excited about but couldn't help but giggle as his excitement caught on. I could feel butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. He just grinned again and grabbed my hand as we started to walk along the park's trails. I followed him, blushing and giggling like a little girl. I was so happy.

We walked and walked, talking endlessly. Bumping shoulders, exchanging shy but meaningful glances, and swinging our entwined hands. I couldn't keep the grin off my face. I was beaming. He was too. I just loved being in his company. I could be myself and I felt free, like I had no worries, no concerns, no responsibilities. I was completely comfortable with him and I loved it. Just being with him. The two of us. It was exhilarating. I never wanted to be apart again and looking at him, I hoped he felt the same. I felt like I already knew him so well and he knew me too. We kept asking each other question after question, even the most random of things. Just trying to get to know each other.

"So, what is your favorite color?" Sasuke asked curiously. "I don't know… Probably red!" I answered, giggling uncontrollably. They had been talking ever since they had found a nice, shady tree and sat down to relax and talk some more. Two hours had already passed and the sun was starting to go down. "I better get going soon, it's getting late." I said sadly, frowning as I begin to attempt to get up. "Wait!" Sasuke protested as he grabbed my hand and pulled me back down next to him. "Can I at least kiss you goodbye?" He asked hopefully, eyes sparkling and a slight blush making its way across his adorable cheeks. I looked at him, trying to read his gorgeous face. "Yes." I finally managed breathless, trying to keep calm. 'I can't believe he's going to kiss me!' I screamed inside my head as he leaned in to kiss me. I closed my eyes as our lips met and felt complete joy as I felt the warmth of his lips against mine. His skin touching mine made me quiver in complete ecstasy. I opened my eyes and smiled as he drew away and smiled back at me. I could still barely feel the tingly warmth of his lips on mine in that slow, soft yet passionate kiss. I didn't want to admit it but at that very moment, I knew I was in love. Me in love. Who would have thought! I guess anything really is possible!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What about Us?**

It's been three weeks since our first kiss and it's been the best three weeks of my life. Sasuke and I have been inseparable; we've been spending so much time together. I don't think I could get any happier than this. This feeling, this wonderful feeling. I _never_ want to let it go. I wanted it to last _forever_.

Summer was coming to an end soon. I wondered what would happen once we went back to school. It would be our first year at Konoha High School. We only had a week left. Will it be the same or will everything change? Will Sasuke and I still be… together? Or would he… What am I thinking? He would never do that! Would he? I… I don't know.

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke's husky voice in my ear startled me out of my thoughts and I quickly twisted my head to look him in the eyes. Those same obsidian eyes I wanted to stare at forever. He glanced at me while continuously twirling a piece of my rose colored hair around his index finger.

"What?" He asked, staring directly back at me. "What's going to happen to… Us?" I asked, looking at him squarely. "Us?" He questioned as he stopped playing with my hair, eyebrows scrunching together in such an adorable yet currently frustrating way. "Yes, us." I answered, voice holding a hint of irritation. "What do you mean?" He replied slowly, cautiously. "You know exactly what I mean!" I could feel my voice rising and felt the sting of tears along with it. "Are we still going to be together or…" I bowed my head as I looked away. "_Do you love me_?" I asked quietly.

It was silent for several minutes until finally I couldn't take it anymore, I burst out sobbing. Clutching myself as the tears bubbled over and tumbled down my face in hot, angry rivulets. Like a volcano waiting to erupt and now they wouldn't stop. I gasped for breath as I tried to calm my breathing but I couldn't stop the sobs from bursting forth one after the other. Call 911 for the girl has finally lost it. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, I felt like I was falling and about to drown in my own tears and the pain that caused them. All I wanted to do was run away.

And that's when I felt two familiarly strong arms wrap themselves around me and pull me towards a warm, solid chest. Instinctively, I reached out and grabbed two fistfuls of shirt and laid my forehead upon a now tear-stained collar. Then, I cried my heart out. I cried and cried and cried. Until I heard a soft voice…

"How could I not love you?" I heard him whisper brokenly, laying his chin on the top of my head. "How could you ever think that? _Ever_?" He continued in a soft, gentle voice while he began to stroke the back of my head. I could hear my sobs die down to gasping, broken hiccups as I listened to his soothing words.

I turned my head so that my right cheek was now resting on his left bicep as I waited for my breathing to return to normal. I wrapped my arms around his torso as he kissed my head. I could still feel the silent tears continuing their trek down my face and onto his already dampened t-shirt. Even as my breathing returned to its normal pace, he still spoke his soothing words and I still remained wordless. We stayed like that for several, intense minutes.

Then, he slowly pushed me away from him slightly so he could look at my tear-stricken face. I refused to look at him. I couldn't face him. I still didn't know what to think and after that outburst… "Sakura?" He said gently. "_Sakura_, _look at me_." He commanded mildly. I turned my head slightly but I still couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes.

"Please?" The way he said it, basically begging, made my heart lurch painfully in my chest. Slowly, painfully so, I lifted my chin to look into his eyes. Those gorgeous onyx eyes that looked like they were not only looking at me, but straight through me. All the way down to my soul, like he saw the real me. I sniffled, feeling a new onset of fresh tears. He tenderly wiped the back of his knuckles across my cheeks, removing the watery tracks left behind.

We continued to stare at each other like that for several seconds or was it minutes? I can't seem to remember. I was too entranced by his eyes, his face, his capable slightly-tanned arms wrapped so intimately and warmly around me; everything about him pulled me in until I felt like I was drowning. All I could think about was him and him alone. A distant far off part of my mind tried to warn me that I was getting myself in too deep and was just asking for heartache but I paid it no heed. All I could focus on was him. All I wanted was him. I would do anything he wanted, I suddenly realized. It was so painstakingly clear just how much I loved this boy. I wanted to give myself to him. I wanted to give my all. My heart, my body, my very soul. I wanted to belong to him and him alone. I never wanted to let this feeling go even though it tortured me so. All this in what seemed a matter of seconds. A flash of time and I was frozen by this sudden revelation.

Then it felt as if I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, it felt like I was falling but it wasn't the same as earlier. It was the good kind of falling. A wonderful feeling, as if I was floating. Yes that's what it felt like. Floating in my own little world filled with all my giddiness and joy. It was overwhelming to be able to feel so happy for once in my life. And that's when I knew. Soulmates. That's what we were. He was my other half. The missing puzzle piece in my scrambled up life. He was the only one that could take all the pieces and put them back together. The only one that could make me feel this way. Only him and no one else.

With this knowledge, I grabbed and kissed him. Kissed him _hard_. I poured all my feelings and all the passion I could manage into that kiss. Filling the empty void that had once been my heart. And what's funny is he didn't even know how whole he made me feel because that's what he did. He made me feel complete and alive when I had lost all hope of ever loving again. Ever feeling again. I would be forever grateful to him. I would never be able to thank him enough for allowing me to feel such a wonderful sensation but I had a lot of time to try because I never wanted to leave his side again. I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life.

Even as I thought of all these amazing things transpiring within me, I could still hear the faint chanting in the back of my mind, '_You're going to get hurt, he's going to hurt you, you're going to get hurt'_, repeating again and again. I ignored it and wouldn't realize till later on what a mistake that was. When it was already too late and the damage was done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Changes**

It's been three years since _that_ day. Sasuke didn't talk to me for the rest of the summer. It was like he just disappeared. His mom said he wanted to visit some family out of state before summer. I didn't hear anything from him. No calls, no letters, not even an e-mail. _Nothing._ I didn't see him again until the first day of school our freshman year and when I did… He ignored me.

Yeah, you heard correctly. _He_ _completely_ _and_ _totally_ _ignored_ _me_. I called out his name, even starting screaming it but he didn't even look behind him. Not once. When I tried walking up to him, he would just walk away without even a glance. Just like that. I was devastated. I didn't know what to do. I had no idea what was going on. I thought he loved me. I really did. How stupid was I.

Even though I told myself he wasn't worth it, I couldn't help the feelings of being so lost, so helpless, so alone. I spent my whole freshman year isolating myself and crying myself to sleep. My grades slipped, I started skipping classes, and hanging out with the wrong people. After that, I decided I couldn't take it and begged my parents to let me be homeschooled. Reluctantly, they agreed and I was homeschooled for the next two years.

I changed myself completely, both physically and mentally. In the middle of freshman year, I had cut my hair short, up to my ears but now I had grown it out again. It fell in soft waves to my waist and I kept it a straight as possible. I lost weight and spent all my time getting fit and healthy. I had my mom show me how to put on make-up; I liked it because it made me look older but I wasn't the kind of girl to overdo it and have more paint on my face then a clown. I got a job so I could buy myself a whole new wardrobe. For a while, my parents insisted on counseling and I reluctantly went. It helped me gain more confidence and self-worth. I was a whole new me.

And now it's our senior year. Time flies by when you're broken-hearted. But even so, I refuse to let it show. I'm stronger than that, better than that. I vowed to myself the summer after that first year that I would never cry a single tear for him ever again. _Never_.

So, I lift my head up high and continue on with my life like nothing's wrong. Nothing at all. Pretend like everything's fine and that I didn't cry myself to sleep over him for a whole year straight. Like I didn't becoming a walking zombie, a shell of a person who's lost all hope. Like I didn't refuse to talk to anyone and refused to let anyone in after that. But that was then and this is now. It's senior year and I'm not going down without a fight. I've made my resolve. I'm going back to Konoha High a brand new girl with a plan and I won't let anyone get in my way. Sasuke Uchiha, you're going to regret ever messing with my heart. This'll be a year no one will forget and everyone will remember the name of_ Sakura Haruno_.

First day of school… I've spent the whole summer finding myself and than creating a whole new me. A me no one will ever forget. A me no one will mess with. A me girls will be jealous of while secretly admiring me. A me all the guys will worship and drool over. A me like no one has ever seen before. I lost weight, highlighted my hair, got new clothes and a new attitude, and waalah! Perfection… Now it's time to reveal myself. _Are you ready_?

I burst through the double doors of Konoha High School with no hesitation, no fear. No, not anymore. I was done hiding. I pause for a moment, gather my resolve, put on a brave face, and make my way down the hall, strutting my stuff. I chuckle to myself as I see stunned faces and open mouths. I can hear people whispering, "Is that Sakura?", "Oh my gosh, what happened?", "She's a completely different person!"

Smiling to myself, I keep on walking without missing a beat. I keep making my way to my first period class, all the while, already seeing stunned faces turning into jealous, angry faces and open mouths into looks of appreciation and cat calls. I just keep on walking, smiling. It isn't until lunch that someone finally comes up to me.

"Hey, what's your name?" I turn to see a mean-looking red-haired girl and her posse attempting to stare me down. Ugh, what do you know? It's _Karin_, Sasuke's supposed girlfriend. "Hey, I'm talking to you." She utters angrily. I smile and say in my best innocent voice, "Who, me?" "Yeah, you." She says, sneering. My eyes narrow but I just keep on smiling. "Oh, Karin, don't you remember me? We were in science together freshman year". Her eyebrows scrunch together but quickly widen as she lets out a small gasp.

"No way! Sakura Haruno?!" My smile gets bigger. "Yep, that's me." I say as she starts sputtering, trying to think of what to say. I was sure she didn't know how to feel about this. I had to admit she wasn't entirely a bad person. She's never been outright mean to me but of course she has no idea about me and Sasuke. Other than that, I can't hate her. I mean, she's a slut and a bitch that talks about people behind their backs but she's really smart and generally nice. That's why she's the IT girl. The girl everybody loves. Either because they're afraid of her or admire her or something along those lines. She's pretty, and as I said, smart and kind of nice most of the time. Plus, she's Sasuke's girlfriend and a part of the "in" crowd. Whatever, I still don't like her and even though I'd never admit it out loud, it's mostly because she's Sasuke's girlfriend. And the way I see it, the girl who replaced me which instantly means, I hate her. _She's my rival and I am taking her down_.

I come out of my inner musings as her confusion instantly turns into anger. "Come on, stop joking. The Sakura I remember doesn't look like… This." She says, gesturing up and down along my new and improved, curvilicious body with her hand. "Well, things change. People change. I changed." I say, looking her straight in the eye. Her eyes narrow and she says in her best bitch voice, "Ha. You think a new look is gonna change you?" My eyebrows rise as I reply in my own bitch voice, "It's not just a new look. This is a whole new me so you better get used to it." She clenches her teeth and stares angrily down at me. "What, you got a problem or are you scared of a little competition?" I say, smirking.

She gasps, outraged and then gets into my face, hissing, "Look, bitch, I don't know who you think you are but if you think I'm gonna let some wannabe just sit there and mess with me then you've got another thing coming. I will destroy you. You really think people are gonna like you now because you got some silly new clothes? Ha, don't make me laugh." I clench my teeth but then quickly compose myself and then… I laugh. Right in her face. And I keep laughing, even as she bares her teeth and prepares an onslaught of more threats and insults. But then, right before she's about to say something, another voice interrupts her.


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: New Beginnings?**

"Karin?" Oh. My. God. It's _him_. I can feel my inner hyperventilating and going a million directions at once but I just brace myself and keep a straight face. I stare straight ahead even as I hear _him_ come up behind her. "Hey, what's going on over here? I thought I heard some yelling." He says in that oh so sweet voice. I remember when he used to talk to _me_ and I would swoon even at the sound of his deep, velvety voice. But he's not talking to me and soon Karin replies with an, "Oh, nothing!" and laughes it off even as she glares at me out the corner of her eye and the rest of her posse follow suit.

"Who're you talking to?" That's when he looks at me and I can feel my insides cringe and prepare for what's to come, whatever it may be. "Huh? _Sakura_? Is-..Is that you?" He sounds so surprised. I chuckle and turn my head slowly to stare at him coolly. He looks even more surprised. I smirk. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, its _sooo_ nice to see you again! It's been _soooo_ long!" I say in a flirty voice, smiling at him coyly. I can hear Karin gasp beside him and screech, "You know her?!" It takes him a second to answer as he is still staring at me like he's never seen me before. He answers in a daze, "Huh? What? Um, oh yeah. I do, I guess." I narrow my eyes again but just smile bigger and put on a face of offendment. "_You guess_? And here I thought we were _such good_ friends." His eyes widen and I can hear Karin gasping yet again. "No way! How do you two know each other and why haven't I heard about it?!" She hisses at Sasuke. He glances at me nervously and I smile again. "Ugh, it's a long story and _so_ in the past. Just forget about it. I think we have some more people coming to join the party anyways." I say in a whatever voice, waving my hand dismissively.

I can see Sasuke is about to say something when one of his friends comes and claps him on the back and utters a "Hey, what's up, dude?" Sasuke drags his eyes away from me for a moment to look at his friend and I look away and turn back around in my chair. "Nothing, dude. Let's go." Sasuke replies, about to walk away when his friend spots me and whistles and says "Hold up! Who is _this_ hottie?!" He comes to stand beside me and perches his elbow on my desk, leaning down and asking, "Hey, new girl. What's your name?" I raise my eyebrows again but quickly put on a flirty smile and giggle while saying, "My name's Sakura." He smiles crookedly (I can tell he's flirting with me) and says, "Ooh, _Sakura_. I'll have to remember that… So, _Sa-kur-a_, do you have a boyfriend?" I desperately want to look up at Sasuke's facial expression but I know that would give it away. Instead, ignoring his (and Karin's) burning gaze, I purse my lips and say in a sultry voice, "Why do you ask?" He smiles again and I find myself smiling with him and wait! I quickly stop myself and try to regain composure. _I'm_ supposed to be in control here. I can't let myself get dragged under by some stupid flirting. I mean, he was cute with his shaggy beach blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes and that surfer tan and swimmer's body.

Okay, scratch that. He was effin _hot_! And sweet, I could tell. This was one of Sasuke's good friends. He wasn't like all the other jerk-offs. I remember him. He's on the football team, soccer team, and swim team. He gets good grades, is freaking gorgeous, and to top it all off, is really really nice (and friendly, I might add, if you know what I mean). Naruto, I recall his name was. I met him a couples times when he was over at Sasuke's house the summer before… Before _it_ happened. I can feel myself frowning and knows that's not very sexy so I quickly plaster a bright (fake) smile on my face and tune back into to what he was saying. "Well, I was thinking maybe you would do me the honor of going on a date with me tonight." He grins hopefully and I can feel myself swoon. NO! Stop that! I can't like you! _Or can I_?

I mean, why not? He's a nice guy and is definitely part of the in crowd. Being his girlfriend would get me major points and as a bonus, might even make _him_ jealous. Ex-girlfriend going out with best friend? Oh yeah, totally. And besides… I actually _do_ kinda like him. "Okay." I find myself saying without even thinking. He grins, a huge grin that spreads across his whole face and makes his eyes sparkle. I could feel myself melting again. Oh man, he's a heartbreaker! "Great!" He replies enthusiastically. I can hear Karin gasp again. Geez, that girl needs to take a chill pill. "Naruto, you can't be serious! You're gonna go out with her?!" She screeches. Her voice is really starting to annoy me. "Uh, yeah… Why not?" He looks at her weirdly. I chuckle as she's at a loss for words once again.

Then my face becomes serious and I finally drag my gaze to Sasuke. He's looking at the floor, seemingly deep in thought. He snaps out of it though when Naruto throws an arm around his shoulder and says excitedly, "Man, this is going to be great! We should do a double-date!" Even before Sasuke or Karin could reply, I found myself, almost yelling, a "_No_!" They all turned to look at me then. Karin glaring, Sasuke just staring with his brow furrowed, and then Naruto with a confused look. I quickly stumbled to come up with a cover up for my reaction. "Um, I mean, I just thought it would be better if it was just us. I kinda want you all to myself." I said shyly, blushing, while also giving Naruto a hard, meaningful look. I knew what they would take it as and that's what I hoped. Karin glared harder, Sasuke gave me a hard stare (I ignored it), and Naruto blushed just barely and then smiled broadly again. "That's fine with me!" He said. I just smiled. Sasuke looked like he was finally about to say something but right as he opened his mouth, the bell rang. Hallelujah. Saved by the bell.

I don't think I was quite ready to face him head on yet. Karin grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away with a whiny "Let's go!" I stared after them, frowning but then soon remembered I wasn't alone when Naruto said, "So, I'll pick you up at seven then?" I turned to look at him to see him standing there, still smiling with his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels in the most adorable pose. I smiled again and said, "Yeah, sure. Here's my address and number." I wrote it down, handed it to him, and then gathered up my stuff. "Hey, can I walk you to class?" He asked, staring at me. I stared back for a second and then said, "Uh, okay. I'm going to PE." We had started walking and he even grabbed my bag and carried it for me. "Hmm? PE 4? With Gai-sensei?" He questioned. I looked at him in surprises before answering, "Yeah." He smiled _again_! "Cool, I have that class too." I stared again while silently saying 'oh my gosh!'. Wow, this is great but then slightly umm… "Yeah, that is cool." He just kept on smiling as we made our way into the gym.


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Fate Hates Me**

"Okay, kids. First things first. All of you will be getting assigned partners." Gai-sensei, who was the creepiest and weirdest gym teacher I'd ever had in my life, had been droning on and on about this and that but this caught my attention.

_Partners_? What for? Oh great, just great! I better not get paired up with Karin or even worse, _Sasuke_! I mean, seriously? What are the odds that we all ended up having the same PE class? Geez, what a drag…

"You will be receiving these partners in order to learn to work as a team with someone. These partners will be chosen randomly out of a hat. You choose. That way, it's fair and no one can complain. So no complaining about whom your partner is! You get who you get and no trading and or changing and that's final! You're all seniors and you all know each other so this shouldn't be a problem. Okay, now I'm going to call you down one by one and you will pick your new partner. These people will be your partner for the rest of the year. Okay, who's first? Hmmm?"

I stopped listening as he went down the list. My name wouldn't be for a while. On the bright side, I guess he's right. At least it's only all us seniors in this class. The few of us seniors who still need PE credits anyways. There weren't that many so it was a small class but it's better than having to deal with annoying freshman.

Ugh! First day of school and I already have a fan club of loyal freshman admirers. Great. Well, things have definitely changed. I used to never have anyone follow me around but with my new look and overall confident attitude I seemed to have gained a few fans. They're all like, "Oh, you're so pretty!" "You're so mysterious!" "I wish I was you!" "Will you go out with me or will you be my friend?" That's all I've been hearing. All of my senior classmates have pretty much ignored me however. I was pretty sure they just didn't know how to react to the new me. All my other friends either graduated, transferred, or moved. I know, right? Life sucks.

"Sakura Haruno." I sighed and got up as sensei called my name. I didn't even spare him a glance as I reached in and picked a name.

Drawing one out, I unfolded it and looked to see who would be my partner for the next year. Yippee! Sighing irritably, I glanced down and stopped dead. _Oh no_. _Oh hell no_! _No freaking way_! "Sensei, I think we have a problem." Rolling his eyes and also sighing, he said "What do you mean?" And looked at the name scrawled on my slip. "Oh well, I don't see what the problem is. I think you got a great partner. _Sasuke Uchiha?_ Would you come down here and get your new partner for the year?" I could feel my mouth hanging open in disbelief and hurriedly shut it and glanced nervously at Sasuke, who was descending the bleachers to come over to us. To me. _He_ was my partner?! _WHY_? Why do the fates hate me? I feel like pulling a Romeo. I can see it. Getting down on my knees and screaming 'Oh, I am fortune's fool!' I wish but no, too embarrassing. I'll just have to bear with it but oh god, why me? _This is the worst possible thing that could happen. _

Luckily for us, we didn't have to really do anything serious today. Gai-sensei just said we had to talk and get to know our partners for the rest of the class period. How nice, how fun. _NOT_! This sucks, like majorly. So awkward! Well, at least he seems as nervous as me.

"Sooo?" He says finally, dragging it out while turning to look at me. "_So what_?!" I snap, glaring sideways at him. I see his eyebrows furrow again before he turns away. "We're going to have to talk eventually." He said, slowly. I laugh. A cold, hard and bitter laugh. "Oh, you mean like we talked on the first day of freshman year? Or the rest of the year? Or even before that when you, oh I don't know, _freaking disappeared_ without even a word?!" I growled at him, glaring directly at him now, looking him right in the eye.

He avoided my gaze. I laughed again. He glanced sideways at me then let out a long sigh like he was preparing for something. My lips twisted into a sneer. I was full on glaring at him now but waiting. "Look, I'm sorr-"He started but I was hearing none of it. "_Stop right there_! 'Cause I don't even want to hear it!" He was looking at me, confused. "Ha, you really think sorry is gonna cover it? _Sorry?!_ The chance to apologize has long since passed. It's way too late for that now. So don't even try because even if you do, I'm not going to forgive you!" I finished, turning away with a scowl. He was speechless.

I didn't even have to look at him to know that. He wasn't expecting that, especially from me. I laughed bitterly again, a dry humorless laugh. "You really thought all you would have to do is say sorry and then everything would be fine and dandy and I would forgive you?" I was speaking quieter and calmer now but the effect was still the same and my voice was that of razors but I didn't care. I found myself _wanting _to hurt him and hurt him _bad._ Even worse than how he made me feel. Even that wouldn't be enough. This boy had broken my heart. Torn it to pieces. He might as well have ripped it out of my chest and stomped on it and even then it wouldn't cover the amount of pain I feel. That hurt, that betrayal had been my final straw.

"I-I-I…" He stuttered, struggling to find words. I just stared straight ahead, refusing to speak anymore. He finally gave up and then he too also stared straight ahead, not saying a word. Part of me was glad he didn't say anything yet somehow at the same time I was silently begging him to say something. _Anything. _Tell me it was a mistake or that it was all a bad dream. Just something! But he didn't.

And we stayed like that until finally some of the other seniors decided to come over and chat. I saw Naruto and Karin approaching us. Naruto with a grin, Karin, on the other hand, looked like she wanted to kill someone. Preferably me, it seemed. If only she knew I would gladly trade with her any day if it wasn't for sensei being such a douche.

"Hey, how's it going?" Naruto started with a lazy grin that soon turned into a concerned frown when he saw our faces. "Hey, wait. What's wrong?" He asked us, looking back and forth between us. Karin just looked at us with a frown now then focused her glare on me and said "What'd you do?" I just glared at her, Sasuke stared but said nothing, and Naruto said, "Hey, now. Don't go blaming her!" Karin just glanced at him before going by Sasuke and wrapping her arms around him and saying, "What's up, baby?" He just clenched his teeth together and muttered a "Nothing". Karin frowned and drew her eyebrows together before glaring at me again but saying no more.

We all stayed like that until the bell rang. I quickly got up and made to dart out the door but was stopped by none other than Naruto. He was leaning against the wall right outside the door in a dreamy sigh worthy pose.

He quickly stood straight to walk with me and asked "So, do you think I could give you a ride home after school?" I hesitated and avoided his gaze, trying to think of an excuse but then I turned and saw _them_. I clamped my lips together hard as I watched Karin proceed to push Sasuke against the lockers and suck his face off. Ugh, disgusting yet why did my heart constrict painfully?

Making my decision, I stopped and faced Naruto and said, "Naruto, do you like me? I mean, really like me?" He stared and then smiled and said, "Yeah, I do actually. Is that okay?" He eyed me warily. I smiled, almost a true smile. "Yeah, I think it is. I like you too, Naruto." He grinned one of his face-splitting grins and I found my smile growing wider too. "Cool. So, I know this is sudden, but will you be my girlfriend?" I paused. I could feel my stomach doing back flips. Either in nervousness or excitement, I did not know. Maybe both. I smiled again. "_Yes, Naruto, I would love to be your girlfriend_."


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Mixed Feelings**

Ah, the day was finally over and I successfully made my way through the first day of school. I was walking toward Naruto's car, a sleek black Mustang which I knew from him explaining it to me (very enthusiastically). He had some stuff to take care of with a teacher so he told me to just go on ahead and wait. 'It wouldn't take too long', he said. I hope not but I guess it was better than walking.

I finally reached his car and just leaned back and waited, sighing tiredly and closing my eyes. I was _so _ready to go. I didn't think I could deal with anymore drama today. Shifting on my feet and sighing again, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the parking lot. Mostly everyone had already left and there were only a few cars left. I looked around at them boredly until I stopped, my eyes widening, at a nice crimson red Ferrari. That was _his_ car. He was still here? Why?

I quickly scanned the rest of the parking lot and that's when I saw him walking out the back door. Walking toward _me._ Oh my god, now what?! Please keep walking, please keep walking, oh shit. "Sakura?" He stopped right in front of me. "Can we talk?" He questioned. I scowled. "What could there possibly be for us to _talk_ about?" His stare hardened. I really couldn't deal with this right now. Naruto, where are you?! "I wanted to talk with you about Naruto." He said sternly. I frowned and found myself saying, "Naruto? What about him?" His stare got even harder if that was possible and he frowned before he said, "Don't go out with him." I could literally feel my mouth falling open in shock. I was speechless. Did he just say what I thought he said? I could feel my restraint slipping.

"Excuse me?" I ground out, hoping I had heard wrong. "I said, don't go out with him." He also ground out. I snapped. That was it. "Oh my god." I managed to say before bursting out in angry, hysterical laughs. He glared. "Are _you_ seriously telling _me_ not to go out with someone?" I asked between laughs. He clenched his teeth but said nothing. Regaining my breath, I could feel the anger taking over. "Who the _hell_ do you think you _are_?! You can't tell me what to do! I can go out with _whoever_ I want! And if you got a problem with it, then that's your problem, you arrogant asshole! You have _no _right!" I all but screamed at him, my eyes flashing. "I think I do." He said quietly. "Ha, that's funny. Why should you? _You left me._ You gave up all rights of having any business with my personal life." I could feel my voice lowering and my eyes sting with unshed tears. He bowed his head and said, "Look, Sakura, I… I, ugh, I… Gah! Just please don't go out with him." I stared, clenching my jaw.

"Why?" He looked up and into my eyes for a second but quickly looked away, muttering a "Just because." I pursed lips together and stayed silent a moment before replying. "That's not a good enough reason. I'm going out with him whether you like it or not. As a matter of fact, actually I'm his girlfriend now. He asked me earlier after PE." He quickly turned his face back at me, his mouth parting slightly. "What?" He said, disbelieving. "I said, I'm his _girlfriend._" I answered, putting an emphasis on the girlfriend. He quickly clamped his lips together and his eyebrows drew together. I just raised an eyebrow. We stayed like that for several moments before he opened his mouth to say something when once again, he was interrupted.

"Hey, guys!" I heard Naruto call from across the parking lot. He started jogging over to us and came to stand beside me, putting an arm around my shoulder. "Sorry I was late." I watched as Sasuke's eyes widened and he stared at Naruto's arm as it lay across my shoulder. I kept my face indifferent as I stared at him but then smiled when I turned to look at Naruto and muttered a "It's okay." He smiled back at me and then looked back at Sasuke.

"Hey, man. What's up?" At his voice, Sasuke snapped his gaze back up and quickly answered, "Nothing, just saw her standing here all alone and decided to say hi and keep her company. So she tells me y'all are going out, like seriously now?" He said in all in one breath. If Naruto noticed his weird behavior, he didn't say anything. Just kept smiling while he said, "Oh yeah, I asked her to be my girlfriend after PE and she said yes. Isn't that cool?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed just slightly but he quickly replaced it with a grin and replied, "Yeah that is cool."

I could feel the testosterone in the air as the tension grew thick and hurriedly broke the silence by declaring "Hey, Naruto. I'm ready to go. Can we go now?" He promptly broke his gaze from his stare down with Sasuke to give me a lopsided grin and responded with a "Sure, let's go." He took his keys out of his pocket and started open his car door while muttering a "See you later, dude." A smirk on his face the whole time. Without even a glance, I turned and walked pass Sasuke to the other side of the car to get in. As we drove away, I rotated slightly in my seat to look back to see he was still standing in the exact same spot, staring at the ground.

"So, I'll see you at seven?" Naruto inquired as he dropped me off in front of my house. I gave him a reassuring smile and answered with a "Definitely." He beamed. "Okay, see you then." He grinned before driving away. I gazed after him before turning to walk up the steps to my house, deep in thought. So much had happened today.

Well, I guess I better go get ready for tonight. Hmm? What should I wear? Something cute or something sexy? I think I'll go with a mix of both. Oh gosh, I don't know. Why am I so freaking nervous?! Is it because of Sasuke? Why was he acting so weird, anyways? _He_ was the one who left _me_! Yet, why do I feel so guilty about going out with Naruto? I could feel myself frowning. I clenched my fists and shook my head, "NO, I can't think about Sasuke!"


End file.
